<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Butterflies by SkywalkerUprising</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009980">Butterflies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkywalkerUprising/pseuds/SkywalkerUprising'>SkywalkerUprising</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, TW: Homophobia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:47:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkywalkerUprising/pseuds/SkywalkerUprising</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata keeps getting butterflies, but why? What did they mean?</p><p>Kageyama hasn't been the same the last few months, what happened? what will he do to keep that a secret?</p><p>Hinata and Kageyama are oblivious.</p><p>[I kept changing POV while writing this, like a dumbass so I've just put a "-" whenever the POV changes, instead of changing it all to one POV, it is always either Hinata or Kageyama, sorry]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Butterflies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hinata had never given much thought to what his first relationship would be like, he had never really thought of anyone in that way at all. He amounted his lack of interest in girls to being concentrated on his goals of one day making it to nationals, he didn’t have time to spare for such trivial high school things such as relationships.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However despite his lack of thought to the subject, he never thought that </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> is what his first relationship would look like, and what it currently looked like was the sheepish look that Kageyama was giving him out the back of the school courts. “You said what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I panicked!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You, panicked?!” He was almost yelling now, “start talking now!” He wanted to throw something at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daichi asked why I had been acting strange I- I couldn’t tell him the truth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you told him that we were dating?! How in the world did you reach that lie? Why HAVE you been acting strange? It would have to be worse than the lie, did you kill someone?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! Of course not! Look- I’m sorry I dragged you into it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata tried to calm himself down, whatever it was, clearly it was bad, Kageyama was a logical person, as much as he didn’t want to admit it, he would have had a good enough reason, “Why have you been acting strange? Surely you owe me that much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really, really don’t want to talk about it just yet, please can you just go along with this, until I’m ready to tell everyone the real reason?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll tell me in a month?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A month?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A month.” He repeated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“F-fine.” He nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Hinata groaned, throwing his head back, he couldn’t believe what he was agreeing to, “we need rules, if you really want to stick with this.” He rolled his head to the side to look at Kageyama, who was pulling at the threads of his sweater now. He had never seen Kageyama look so... vulnerable? If that was the right word. He still looked like himself, stoic and unapproachable, but there was a certain aura around him, a nervous and apologetic aura. If he wasn’t so curious and unsure about the origin of the lie, Hinata might almost feel sorry for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rules?” Kageyama asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah like, if we’re going to pretend to be a couple, shouldn’t we figure out how to be convincing about it. I almost blew the whole story out the water when Suga confronted me, if I hadn't seen you across the court, I would have denied everything, we need to make up for the suspicions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Kageyama said, hanging his head, he really was out of sorts, Hinata had been able to tell. For the last few days their teamwork had taken its toll, his tosses were less clean, and their quick attacks barely ever landed. Hinata had hoped it was just a bad few days, but it was clearly much more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When we go back in, we’ll tell them that I just wasn’t expecting you to tell everyone so soon, that we wanted to keep it a secret.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama nodded. Hinata wished he would put a little more effort into his responses considering it was him that was saving his stupid lie, but it was classic Kageyama to respond in such a way, so he left it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And, as far as pretending, no kissing.” Hinata added, a shiver running down his spine, the fact that he even had to mention it made him feel a bit sick, like there were butterflies in his stomach. Weren’t butterflies usually supposed to mean something excited him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seemed Kageyama was on the same wavelength as his nose scrunched up at the suggestion, “Obviously.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I had to mention it,” he said, shoving his hands into his pockets, tensing his stomach in the hopes of getting rid of the pesky butterflies, “hand holding, hugging, and anything like that are, fine, I guess, I think it would be a bit suspicious if we did nothing, ugh.” The butterflies were back, thinking about having to be so physically close to Kageyama, they barely touched on court, aside from the occasional high five, and maybe bumping into each other, this was all going to be strange.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m s-s-” Kageyama tried to get the words out, “sorry, for dragging you into this.” He was bad at apologies, or any niceties to be perfectly honest, but Hinata knew this, which is why he simply nodded and shrugged, “I’m sure you have reason, it’s just going to be a long month.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah it is,” Kageyama sighed, “I owe you, so, if you ever need a favour let me know, and- you can do anything to keep the secret, so- even if you have to spring something on me to sound more believable, just do it.” His cheeks were really red now, just the sight of them made Hinata’s cheeks grow pink as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really don’t want people to know about this do you?” He said quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama shook his head, and Hinata could swear he was almost tearing up. Everything in the last ten minutes was new territory, but this especially had shaken him. “Well, lucky you have me, the greatest decoy!” He puffed his chest out, attempting to lighten the mood. Kageyama huffed a small laugh, “Lucky me.” He rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they entered the court again, all eyes were on them, as the last thing everyone saw was Kageyama being dragged out by Hinata.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lovers quarrel?” Tsukki teased, smirking as he tossed another ball to Yamaguchi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!” Hinata rolled his eyes. “I just- didn’t think Kageyama had told anyone…” he trailed off for a second, “about us so- it took me off guard.” His first lie, granted it was a poorly executed one, but Kageyama nodded in agreement. “Well I for one think it’s cute, rivals to lovers? I feel like I’m in a novel,” Suga said, “don’t think you’re taking Daichi and I’s title of cutest couple on the team though, or else.” His face was suddenly serious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi rolled his eyes, planting a kiss on the top of Suga’s head, “they would never challenge their seniors in such a way, would you guys?” He asked, though there seemed to be some level of threat behind his voice, he was in scary captain mode.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course not.” Hinata laughed nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of their training went on as per usual and Hinata could tell that Kageyama was trying harder than ever to forget about whatever was happening, to focus his energy on the next set, the next spike, the next attack they were practicing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It went like this for the next few weeks too, every day they would go to school, holding hands as they walked too and from practice, leaning in a little closer to each other when people talked to them, hugging when they left each other for class. It had almost become habit by the second week. The two of them sometimes even allowed themself to enjoy the warmth of someone by their side, as it was something they had never experienced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga found it cute of course, comparing their budding romance to the first few months he and Daichi had been together. It made Hinata almost feel guilty watching how much Suga believed their relationship was real. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The others on the team mostly ignored their small affectionate touches or teased them jokingly. Hinata hated how much it had all felt normal now, even the way he talked to Kageyama was different. The line between fake affection and real affection had become blurred, and it had started to confuse him. It shouldn’t have come so naturally, given that a few weeks ago he would have been repulsed by the meer idea of them handing hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now however he found himself casually slipping his hand into Kageyama’s as they headed to lunch together, or leaning on him as Daichi went over their daily announcements. Kageyama found himself throwing his arms around Hinata’s shoulders or resting his head on the crown of Hinata’s when he was talking to someone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both tried not to think about it too hard, everything would go back to the way it was in the next two weeks, though somehow the thought of this only panicked Kageyama more, he had promised Hinata that he would tell everyone the real reason he had been acting strange, the thought made him sick to his stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As far as how he was dealing with the situation itself, some days were better than others, some days he found it easy to get lost in volleyball and put his all into it, even using it as a way to vent his anger, or sadness. Others were worse, he often found himself crying when no one was around, or experiencing a panic attack, something that he had seen a doctor about barely a week ago. Knowing they were panic attacks had weirdly made them worse, knowing that something at random could trigger them, only made him more worried to experience one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One day in particular, it had been bad. He was shaking and hyperventilating in one of the stalls, crying into the arm of his jacket as he heard someone walk through the door. “Kageyama?” He asked, there was no way Hinata couldn’t hear him, so he gave up trying to muffle his breathing. “Can you please open the door?” He asked, he sounded worried, like if Kageyama didn’t open the door, Hinata might have kicked it down to make sure he was okay, so he stood up and unlocked it, peaking out to where Hinata stood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata said nothing, only wrapping his arms around Kageyama, normally he would have been pushed off, or at the very least Kageyama would have made some under-the-breath comment about how short he was, but not today. Instead he lifted an arm and wrapped it around Hinata’s shoulders in response. They stood there for what seemed like forever until Kageyama’s breathing went back to normal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you not mention this to the others?” Kageyama mumbled, splashing his face with cold water, preparing himself to go back out to training.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata nodded, “course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They waited until Kageyama’s eyes didn’t look so red, returning back to the court. Hinata acted like nothing had happened, the small act made Kageyama smile, knowing his secrets were safe with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually training had ended and everyone was ready to leave, they all waved as they headed their separate ways, except for Kageyama and Hinata of course who walked the same way until their paths separated closer to their houses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However before they could reach the split in the road where they would usually leave each other, the clouds suddenly moved and the rain began. At first lightly, before turning into a full storm, lightning crackling across the dark sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You live further away don’t you?” Hinata raised his voice above the sound of the thunder. Kageyama nodded, his stark black hair now sticking to his forehead “Do you want to just come back to my house for the night? I don’t feel right just leaving you to walk so far.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine.” He insisted, though he immediately wanted to take it back and accept the offer. He thought about the walk, he was another twenty minutes off arriving, luckily Hinata could read his expression, “come on.” He nodded down the road that he would usually take alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama, being stubborn as he was, thought about going down the other road anyway, but again decided against it as he thought of the walk in the pouring rain, all his textbooks would be soaked by the time he got there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grunted and followed Hinata for less than five minutes, before they arrived at his house. Hinata pulled a key from his pocket and quickly opened the door, letting Kageyama inside before him. “Are your parents home?” He asked, his voice quiet as he hesitated around the front door. “Nah, they’re actually away on one of Dad’s business trips right now, along with my little sister.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you had a sister.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata tut’ed at him, “such a bad fake boyfriend.” He joked, though, saying the word boyfriend out loud still made him cringe a little. Kageyama rolled his eyes and took off his shoes at the door, “come upstairs and I’ll try to find you something to wear that won’t be too small.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama nodded, trying not to get too much water everywhere as followed Hinata up the stairs and into his room. It was full of Volleyball merchandise, and his desk was filled with other assorted figurines, probably from video games, or that was Kageyama’s best guess. Aside from that there was a double bed and a dark brown wardrobe, as well as a door which Kageyama could only assume lead to an ensuite. Lucky Bastard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have some pajama’s that I stole from my Dad a while back, they’re massive on me so they might just be slightly too big for you, but it's that or squeezing into my stuff.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you don’t mind me staying here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Course not, or I wouldn't have offered Idiot.” He rolled his eyes, throwing the navy blue sweatpants, and black shirt over to him. “In terms of underwear, I only have mine which will… probably be a bit small, so it's that or commando.” He said, blushing slightly, though he turned his face too quickly for Kageyama to fully see. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess commando, if that doesn’t bother you.” He said sheepishly. Hinata shrugged and pulled his wet shirt over his head, throwing it on top of a plastic basket in the corner, “hey dumbass, some pre-warning!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? It's just like the changing rooms at high school isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama guessed he was right, there really wasn’t that much of a difference if he thought about it, but for some reason being in his room did make it different, a lot more intimate. He hated that word, he guessed because he’d never had to use it, especially not in any context involving Hinata. He didn't know where to look now as he turned around and began undressing himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata finished getting ready first, turning to face a half naked Kageyama as he pulled the navy shirt over his head. The butterflies were back and Hinata found himself gripping at the front of his stomach, as if to stop them, it didn’t work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama turned back around and Hinata moved to make it look like he hadn’t just been staring for longer than he wanted to admit. “I hope you don’t mind sharing my bed by the way, Mum let our neighbour borrow all of our spare beds for their camping trip and they’re still away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Kageyama rubbed the back of his neck, “whatever.” He tried to act like it didn’t bother him as his stomach did a flip, it was a weird sensation, one that Kageyama wasn’t sure he had ever experienced before. Maybe he was feeling sick, he wasn’t sure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them headed downstairs and Hinata ordered them pizza which they ate in a record five minutes between the two of them, “are you tired?” Hinata asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A bit.” Kageyama replied, Hinata nodded and they both headed upstairs to his room. His room with one bed. One bed that they would be sharing. Kageyama felt himself begin to panic but tried to push down the feeling as Hiata crawled into the bed, shuffling to the side closest to the wall. Kageyama sat down on the edge of the bed, but immediately felt the panic rise to the surface again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not now. He thought to himself, but it was too late as he felt himself shake. Hinata immediately noticed, looking worriedly towards him. “Hey…” he started before Kageyama started sobbing again like he had earlier that afternoon. He leaned his back to the headboard of the bed and threw his knees up to his chest. “S-s-sorry.” he managed to get out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you apologising?” Hinata asked, as he began rubbing Kageyama’s back, he wasn’t sure what else to do, he couldn’t just leave him to sob there with no one to help him. He wanted to help him so bad, he seemed so upset, so alone. Before he could think properly about what he was doing he pushed Kageyama’s legs down, away from his chest. Kageyama looked confused, his breath still unsteady.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-w-what are you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could asked, Hinata moved, sitting up on his knees as he threw one knee over Kageyama’s body so he was now sitting just below his stomach. He put his arms around Kageyama and pulled him into a tight hug, his body now rising and falling with Kageyama’s unsteady breaths.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took Kageyama a second to process what had happened, and how to react, he wanted to push him off, mostly because he was embarrassed that he even had to see him in this way, but also because it was Hinata, what did he think he was doing?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>These were his initial thoughts, but despite these he found himself crushing Hinata closer to him with his arms, burying his face in Hinata’s shoulder until he found his breath again, steadying it until it went back to normal. Hinata leaned back, the collar of his shirt wet with tears. “That’s the second one today, what are they?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama looked around the room, trying to avoid thinking about the fact that Hinata was still straddling him, and was now trying to have a serious conversation. “Panic attacks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Panic attacks?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I said dumbass.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata frowned, lifting himself off of Kageyama, to sink down into bed, throwing the blankets over himself. Kageyama internally swore at himself, Hinata had been trying to help and he had ruined it as per usual with his angry mouth. “Sorry.” He said, sinking down under the blankets now too, he turned to face Hinata. “They’re just, bursts of anxiety I guess, something triggers you and you just start panicking and you can’t stop, you start crying and you can’t breath and, yeah- basically what you just saw…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata turned to face him now too, “That sounds scary,” he sighed, lifting his hand to wipe a stray tear from Kageyama’s cheek, “do you know what triggered it just now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded, trying to ignore the butterflies he got from the touch on his cheek. “It was... because we were sharing a bed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-oh, I’m sor-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault,” he quickly cut in, “it’s because of the secret thing, kind of, I think, mostly.” He struggled. “Oh, hey, if you uh, needed more time before you wanted to tell everyone that’s- that’s okay, I’ll pretend for as long as you need.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, it uh- means a lot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata nodded and offered a small smile, he was about to turn over, maybe to sleep but Kageyama stopped him just before, “I can tell you.” He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata turned back over, his eyes wide with surprise, “are you sure? You don’t have to”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama nodded, “no, if you’re giving me extra time I think it’s only right you know why, you’ve been really… nice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata blushed, trying to look anywhere but Kageyama’s eyes, he hadn’t noticed he had been significantly nicer, maybe he was just oblivious. “A couple months ago, I started talking to someone, someone from my old school, um…” he trailed off, this was clearly harder for him than Hinata had thought, he reached out a hand to his, taking it into his own like they had done so often in the last few weeks. But this wasn’t to convince anyone, this was different. Hinata squeezed his hand. “Things got uh, flirty I guess, and it really confused me, I’m not usually like that, dating has never been at the forefront of my mind, and i definitely didn’t think it would be like that with this person.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why? What was she like?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...He…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” Hinata had no idea how to respond, he had never thought Kageyama to be the dating kind let alone- he stopped his trail of thought, feeling his stomach flip, butterflies betraying him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Kageyama sighed, “when I figured it out I wanted someone to talk to about it, I- I didn’t want to tell anyone on the team, I wasn’t ready, and I didn’t trust that it wouldn’t get around to everyone, so I talked to my Mum,” he sighed, laying on his back now, still holding onto Hinata’s hand, “one screaming match later and she told me to live with my aunty who’s always away on some sort of business trip, so I’m essentially living alone. My Dad was upset when he found out too, my mum told me not to come back unless I changed my mind, but, I’m starting to think it’s not something I can change…” he sighed again, he couldn’t believe he was saying all of this outloud, “skip a few weeks and Suga confronts me telling me my volleyball has gone down hill, I didn’t have the guts to tell him it was because I had been kicked out of the house and was g-” he groaned now, frustrated, “so I figured I’d tell him something similar, gage the team’s reaction. They seem to be okay with Daichi and Suga so I figured I wouldn’t get a reaction like my Mothers. You were the only one I even vaguely trusted to keep quiet, I know we weren’t friends, but at least there was some level of trust and luckily you went along with it…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are friends Kageyama, you idiot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are?” He turned over again to face Hinata.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we are. I’m sorry your Mum had such a shitty reaction, there’s nothing wrong with you, she’s wrong,” he raised his voice now, sighing before he continued, “what happened, to the boy you were talking to?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He freaked out, he hadn’t told his parents or anyone about himself either, so when he heard about my Mum’s reaction he said we had to stop talking, that he didn’t want to hear the same reaction or… it doesn’t matter, I haven’t heard from him in pretty much a month.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m really sorry Kageyama, I couldn’t imagine…” he trailed off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, I guess I just freaked out tonight because this is really what my mum was afraid of. She was afraid of me, alone with a boy who I trust and l-” he stopped himself, he swallowed his words immediately, he didn’t and couldn’t, no. He continued, hoping Hinata would brush off his statement, “I don’t know, it feels like she was afraid of someone caring about me so much that they could think of me in that way- n- not that you do just, you know… is it so bad to want to love and be loved by someone? Despite their gender?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No… not at all.” Hinata said, getting the butterflies again, but this time he wouldn’t shake them off, “Kageyama?” He asked. Something in the air seemed to make him feel a little more brave than he really was. There was always something so personal about late night conversations, and the fact that Kageyama had opened up, had him definitely feeling a little too brave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm?” He replied, looking Hinata in the eyes now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When you were talking to that boy, did you ever get, like, butterflies in your stomach? Like when you’re nervous for a game?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, except I never get nervous for games, he was the first person who gave me them and it really… freaked me out, he had to explain to me what they were.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you gotten them since?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Far too brave.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I have, have you?” He picked at Hinata’s quilt, “I mean, have you had butterflies, because of a person?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I have, but I don’t know what it means, what do you think it means for you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Go back, too brave, stop.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it feels the same as the butterflies I got before, maybe even stronger.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think my butterflies are the same as yours?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heart was racing now, it wasn’t being brave anymore, it was pure stupidity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When do you get them?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t answer.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stop.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whenever we talk about volleyball…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Too specific.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or they lean on my shoulders…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No pronouns, vague enough.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or when he’s changing in my room…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kageyama’s hand reached out to his cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or when we hug before separating for cla-” Hinata’s words were cut off by their lips meeting, Hinata had never kissed anyone before, but his lips were soft, still salty from the tears Hinata had wiped off his cheek not even five minutes ago. He leaned into it now, his nose completely filled with Kageyama. They eventually separated and Kageyama looked at him nervously, as if he could suddenly jump up and leave for fear of rejection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or when he kisses me,” Hinata said, Kageyama’s body instantly relaxed, “s-so what do the butterflies mean Kageyama?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it means you care about someone so much that you could think of them in that way,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re right.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! I hope you all enjoy, if this is kinda well received I might do an extra chapter about what happens in the two week time skip and/ or continue on from where this ends, but for now with my schedule this seemed like a good place to start and stop if need be. Thank you for reading!!! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>